Shivers and Silver
by outfaircandle
Summary: The thud of a silver jug echoed throughout the hall. Lancelot turned towards the sound and saw a very pale and very unsteady Merlin falling backwards. Based on Season 4 Episode 1.
1. Lancelot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **

* * *

Lancelot strode into the banquet hall, impressed by the strings of ivy and the burning candles that were scattered around the room, providing a more welcoming impression than the bare marble walls usually gave off. The hall was almost full, brimming with knights and lords and ladies. The food would soon arrive with the prince, as the king was too weak at the moment to attend. Lancelot knew that Merlin would arrive after Arthur with the rest of the servants, and that he was in charge of keeping the prince's cup full for the evening. As he strolled to his seat near the front of the room he was greeted enthusiastically by his fellow knights.

"Ho, Sir Lancelot! Good to see you this evening," the ever formal Sir Leon gave him a perfunctory glance and a small smile. Lancelot would be seated next to him for the evening. Lancelot looked up to the man for his loyalty to the kingdom and for his grace and nobility and gave him a smile and a wave in return.

Another glance to his left gave him the full view of a pouting Sir Gwaine, angry that the wine and food had not arrived. His mangy hair had been combed for the evening and Lancelot knew that he would have to spend the evening listening to Gwaine recall tales of his womanly conquests at the local tavern. Still, the man was brave and a good friend of Merlin's and Lancelot found him amusing and kind at heart.

"Lancey! Nice that you could join us! All we need now is that prattish prince," Lancelot grinned at Gwaine's cheeky comments. Merlin would be happy that his vocabulary was spreading amongst the knights. "Takes him an hour to put on a crown and another to walk down here. I know that food and wine and women follow him but this is just ridiculous!"

Lancelot laughed. Gwaine was his favorite of the knights and he was very pleased he had been placed next to him this evening. He wished that Merlin could join them instead of serving Arthur for the feast, since the only reason that Camelot still stood was because of him. Camelot prided itself for fairness and justice but even in this glorious kingdom people were still held back because of social status and other more delicate matters. Arthur was a good regent for the people but still had a long way to go.

Trumpets blasting alerted people that the royalty was arriving. Agravaine and a few other noblemen entered the hall regally, strutting down the aisle like fluffed pheasants to the wooden table where they would be sitting for the feast. Arthur came last, adorned in all his finery that Merlin had dressed him in, and people bowed as he walked by. Lancelot could tell Gwaine was getting jumpy as Arthur gave his speech, probably written by Merlin by the sound of it, and as he thanked them all for their service, motioning for the servants that had now entered the hall to come forward with the food and wine, Gwaine gave a hoot of appreciation. Music started playing and a rush of smells filled Lancelot's senses, making his mouth water in expectation.

He spotted Merlin walking in holding a silver jug, looking a bit peaky. Lancelot knew that he disliked Samhein and that the whole event made him nervous. It was the time when witches came out and spirits wandered and Lancelot knew the two together meant trouble. Merlin walked by and gave Lancelot a small smile and Lancelot grinned back. He watched Arthur motion for wine and Merlin comply, grim faced. Merlin hated Arthur's behavior at feast and Lancelot empathized, Arthur could become pompous and overbearing when placed near nobles and when slightly inebriated. Lancelot pitied Merlin at feasts, forced to listen to the prince thank people who didn't do half of what Merlin did for the kingdom. He pushed those thoughts aside when a plate full of food was placed near him. He thanked the serving girl who walked by and she blushed and bowed in appreciation.

They all stood up when Arthur proposed another toast and Lancelot shivered as a shrill wind flew through the hall. A sharp thud sounded throughout the hall and Lancelot turned towards the sound, only to see a very pale and very unsteady Merlin start to fall backwards. He rushed forward and scooped Merlin up, aware of the harsh glares of the prince and nobles behind his back as he adjusted his pale friend. He searched the sea of faces in the hall for Gaius and was given a small nod when he found him. Together they left the hall and headed for Gaius's chambers. Music resumed in the hall and stilted laughter could be heard echoing down the corridors.

"Will he be all right Gaius?"

Lancelot looked down on Merlin, who was shivering and pale, with concern. Gaius didn't answer and continued walking towards his chambers.

When they reached Merlin's room and Lancelot had laid the shivering boy on the bed, he asked the same question.

"Will he be alright Gaius?"

"He's too cold, I need to make him a tincture that will warm him up. Can you please fetch me some blankets in the meantime?"

Gaius's reply was worried and Lancelot turned to the older man, lines of frustration etched into his face.

"I'll go get some from my chambers. The ones you have here aren't nearly warm enough. "

"Thank you Lancelot. You can return to the feast after that if you wish. Report back to Arthur or he'll get worried and come here himself," Gaius left the small room to get started on the tincture. Lancelot turned back to his friend who was still out and reached for his freezing hand.

"Oh Merlin, why do these things always happen to you?"

He left to get the blankets and when he came back, placed them on his friend, happy to note the shivering had decreased a bit since he had left. He held Merlin up as Gaius plied him with the tincture, coaxing his ward to swallow.

"I think he'll be alright Lancelot. His shivering has decreased and he feels warmer. He should be awake within the hour," Gaius took Merlin's limp hand in his own, rubbing circles on the palm with his thumb.

" You know where to find me if he gets worse. I'll be back in the morning to check on him."

"Goodnight Lancelot and thank you."

"Sleep well Gaius."

The banquet hall was louder when he returned and Arthur's head perked up when he saw Lancelot enter. He motioned for Lancelot to come forward and speak. Agravaine was sending him glares as he walked closer to the elaborately decorated center table. Arthur glanced at him without expression and Lancelot's heart tightened. Surely Arthur was worried about Merlin. He spent every day with the man and had just watched him collapse in the middle of a feast. Lancelot briefly looked towards his right and saw an angry Lord Agravaine staring at him. He swallowed and looked back to Arthur.

"Sir Lancelot. I trust my servant is with Gaius now after he so obviously ruined my evening?" Arthur's reply was harsh but Lancelot could see the worry reflected in his eyes. Arthur cared about Merlin but did not want to seem weak in front of people he looked up to. Lancelot thought that was a ridiculous excuse and answered the prince harshly.

"Merlin will be fine sire. Gaius is with him at the minute and although he has not yet wakened, Gaius believes he should be fine by morning."

Arthur let out a small breath and motioned Lancelot closer.

"Is he truly alright? I can give him tomorrow off if he needs it."

Lancelot gave Arthur a reassuring nod. Merlin was right when he said that Arthur expressed his feelings in the most stunted way possible.

"Gaius says he should make a full recovery by morning but you might want to stop by later tonight and see if he's alright to come to work tomorrow."

Arthur smiled gratefully and nodded.

"I might do just that."

Lancelot left and went back to his seat, where Gwaine was currently relating his latest tale at the tavern. It was one of his better ones involving a cow, a maiden (of course!) and two bottles of the king's finest brandy. The story went on for a while and Lancelot started zoning out, thinking of his pale friend asleep on the other side of the castle. Maybe he'd stop by Gaius's later tonight as well and tell Merlin the story, since nothing could warm a person up like one of Gwaine's stories. Merlin would smile at Gwaine's antics and Lancelot would feel that all was right again in the world.

* * *

**A/N: This idea came to me while watching The Darkest Hour Part 1. I just love how Lancelot stood up immediately after Merlin fell and it makes me angry that Arthur just rolled his eyes. I think Arthur should have given Merlin more thought than he did but was really happy that Lancelot was the first to run over to his fallen friend. My stories usually are really cheesy and I am trying to get out of that habit so if there are any suggestions on what I should do please tell me. I might continue this one from Arthur's point of view as well but am not sure. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Arthur

Arthur hated wearing his crown. It was too tight and heavy and he felt overdressed as soon as he put it on. His father used wear his every day, convinced it gave the people a physical understanding of royalty but Arthur only wore it on rare occasions. Merlin had put it on him earlier before racing off to the kitchens to finish preparations for the feast. As much as he hated his crown, he loved feasts. It gave him a chance to watch people interact with each other and to drink too much wine and eat too much food. After all there were no council meetings the day after a feast and the only people who had to deal with the hungover knights and lords were the servants.

This feast was special because it was the first that his father would not be attending as sole ruler, as he was too sick to leave his chambers. Arthur was regent now and would take his father's customary spot at the head of the banquet, domineering over the people below. Merlin had rolled his eyes when Arthur had told him that earlier.

"It's not like people don't know you're the one in charge now Arthur. And being the Prince Prat over all the other prats at the feast shouldn't make you feel better about yourself."

Arthur had told Merlin to shut up after this, smiling to himself at the backhanded compliment that his people already believed him to be king.

Arthur walked into the banquet hall amidst trumpets which, to be honest, were rather ridiculous, even if they did make him hold his head up and push out his chest as he walked to his seat. Merlin arrived a couple of seconds later, looking pale and glum, holding a silver jug filled with wine. Arthur motioned him over with a wave, barely glancing at him as he poured the red liquid with steady hands into his goblet.

He was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Agravaine about the benefit of servant holidays. Arthur, of course, was all for them while Agravaine was against.

"Seriously uncle. I think that servants will perform better if they get a bit of rest once in a while. I know Merlin over here tends to break more of my dinnerware if he is tired. It would save me a lot of money if they got a break," Arthur shot a grin in Merlin's direction. Merlin was staring off into the distance and didn't notice.

"I understand sire but we don't pay them to take holidays. That means more work for the noblemen because they have to find replacements. It's not as simple as you think Arthur."

Arthur sighed. Arguing with his uncle was eerily similar to arguing with his father. No matter what approach you take you always feel foolish in the end.

"We'll discuss this at council sometime this week uncle. I'm serious about the thought."

His uncle sighed audibly. Arthur knew his uncle was rather conservative in his thoughts but he had proven to be a great support for Arthur after his father's death. In fact, he might mention it in the toast that he should be giving now. What better way to relieve tension and inflict gratitude than by mentioning someone in a toast? Arthur stood up and raised his goblet.

"People of Camelot. I hope you have eaten well and drank well on this joyous feast. These past months have been a struggle for all of us. Camelot has proven that she is stronger than just the ruler and I am grateful to witness her strength each and every day and am happy that my strength can be a part of this kingdom. However, there are some people that have been roots in this kingdom and have held her upright through these past months. My dear uncle Agravaine is one. To Lord Agravaine!" The people cheered and raised their glasses. "To Camelot!" Another cheer.

At this a clang came from the back of a room, tearing Arthur's attention away from his uncle. Merlin stood, swaying, pale as a sheet before he collapsed to the floor where he lay shivering. Lancelot rushed to his side immediately before picking him up and leaving with Gaius. Arthur was confused and a bit annoyed that his grand speech was upstaged by Merlin's faint. The rest of the crowd was muttering to themselves so Arthur took it upon himself to sit down, hoping the people would soon forget his disgraceful manservant.

"Is your servant alright Arthur?" Agravaine appeared annoyed as well. "You should sack him for this."

Arthur was startled by this statement. He was annoyed at Merlin for dampering the evening but was not going to fire him over this.

"No uncle. He's probably just tired."

Some time later Lancelot returned to the room and Arthur beckoned him forward. He gave a blunt response about Merlin's condition and Arthur raised his eyebrows at this behavior. Perhaps Sir Lancelot didn't understand that Arthur was actually worried about Merlin. His stomach had dropped seeing Merlin sway and he sincerely hoped his servant would quickly recover.

"Is he truly alright, Lancelot?"

Lancelot's face softened.

"Yes, sire. Gaius says he should be fine by morning."

"Thank you. You may go now, I'm sure you're hungry."

Arthur dismissed himself a while later and made his way to the physician's chambers. He pushed open the door to see a fire blazing in the hearth and a sleeping Merlin lying near it on Gaius's cot. Gaius was at the bench, reading a heavy tome. He looked up when the door clicked open.

"Hello, sire. I can wake Merlin now if you'd like?"

"That's alright Gaius. Let him sleep. He looks as if he needs it."

Merlin face was paler than normal and he rolled over slightly, pulling his blankets closer towards himself. Arthur pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down, reveling in the warmth from the fireplace. The room gave of a sense of comfort and safeness and Arthur felt himself drifting off before a slight cough woke him from his stupor. He turned and found Merlin's blue eyes staring up at him.

"Arthur?"

Merlin looked rather confused at seeing the prince sitting next to him.

"Hello, Merlin. Nice of you to ruin my party earlier."

He grinned down at Merlin who looked back up at him sheepishly.

"It wasn't on purpose."

"Was to. You knew that Gwaine would be there telling his ridiculous stories about his tavern travels. His stories give me indigestive before they even begin."

Merlin had buried himself further in the blankets and Arthur looked down on him worringly. Lancelot and Gaius said he was alright but he still looked off. Probably nothing that a good day's rest wouldn't fix. Or so he hoped.

"Don't blame your indigestion on me, sire. Your bowels have nothing to do with my health and wellbeing."

"That doesn't mean that I can't blame you for it. It wouldn't be fun if I was nice to you, now would it?"

Merlin gave him a glare.

"Yes it would be! Then I would work for a pleasant master who gave his servants days off and didn't bother them after collapsing," Merlin tried to be serious but his crinkling eyes gave him away.

"You would quit after a week if I was nice to you. Plus you get to see my gorgeous face every day. A lot of people wish they had the same honor."

"Honor my foot."

Arthur smirked. Obviously Merlin was feeling better if he was making jibes.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that and make my leave. Gaius said a full night's rest and you would be recovered so I expect to see you with my breakfast tomorrow or it's a day in the stocks for you."

Merlin gaped at him.

"What kind of I hope you feel better slash I hope you are doing ok and that your COLLAPSE at one of my feasts wasn't too horrible so I will give you the day off speech was that?"

"The kind that means the court _physician _mentioned you were going to better by morning so why would I give you a day off to go sit on your lazy arse all day and drink with Gwaine."

"No wonder the people love you so much, sire. You clearly just ooze kindness and generosity."

Arthur laughed at Merlin's pouting. Clearly he was well on the road to recovery.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow with my lunch. Is that better? Gives you a chance to catch up on that beauty sleep you obviously need."

Merlin threw a pillow at him.

"Good night sire."

Arthur turned and left the room still smirking. Even a slightly ill and weak Merlin was more entertaining than a whole feast. Maybe he should make the man court jester so he could dress him up and listen to him for a whole meal. The image of Merlin in a large pointed hat with bells on it and matching shoes had him chuckling. Torturing manservants was fun, after all, that's what they were paid have done to them. It was in their job description. Right?


End file.
